


Thank God for Vampires

by American_Psycho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x 20 non compliant, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Rewrite, Castiel Lives (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Lives, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, I put another fic on hold for a week, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 15, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War Table Sex, but nooo supernatural ruined it, cas and dean deserved so much better, fuck you dabb, i will never forgive supernatural, queering baiting fucks, that should have been in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Psycho/pseuds/American_Psycho
Summary: This was supposed to be familial and brotherly, not give him butterflies. It had been making Dean fidgety ever since Castiel said those damned words and disappeared.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Thank God for Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Sam did not die in an ugly wig and Dean did not die of tetanus. Everything is good.

“I am fading, I am fading fast” Dean said, he felt giddy, the feeling was vaguely familiar, somewhat like waking up in the morning, or anxiety picking at him on his worse days, or the anticipation of something uncertain. But it did not make it less dreadful.

Sam hovered his hands close to Dean’s wound, drawing back when couldn’t do anything. “I will get help” He said. But both of them had seen wounds like these. This was where they looked solemn, prepared to burry someone, this was a time for goodbyes. 

Tears streamed down Sam’s cheeks; his face weary.

His brother had grown up so much. Dean thought. Too much even. Over and over the world threatened to collapse like a worn-out tent on rusty poles, and each time they had held it up. They had lost years to it.

And they _both_ deserved better. Dean forced the little he had left in himself to not pay attention to that. He couldn’t afford to die unhappy. Not after everything. He smiled at Sammy instead, struggling to raise the corners of his lips.

“This is how it was meant to be Sammy; this is how I am _supposed_ to go”

Sam sniffled, shaking his head but registering what his brother was saying. 

“But you keep fighting hm?” He continued, pushing himself against the wooden pillar to keep himself standing but it proved to a wrong move when the nail shifted inside him. He winced and Sam pressed his palm onto Dean’s shoulder to support him.

“Yeah” Sam said urgently, to say it before he no longer had the courage to.

“And Sammy.” Dean breathed. “You have to tell me that its ok to go” His blurring vision faded entirely as tears swelled up in his still eyes. He felt his brother’s grip tighten on him, defiantly trying to hold on. “You have to do this for me Sammy”

The disappearing figure of his brother trembled. Dean wished helplessly to hold his brother, reassure him, but his body wouldn’t allow.

Sam collected himself and finally nodde. “It’s okay Dean.” He said, shaking. Dean smiled, letting his head lean back, and closed his eyes. “You can go now.” His voice broke several times but he was determined, and smiling back at his brother through a fresh cascade of tears. Dean had done more than enough. He deserved to be happy.

“I don’t think so” A very familiar voice asserted from behind them. The words accompanied by the snap of a finger.

“Cas?” Dean called out; his attention immediately shifted back to himself. He had not sounded like a dying man. The stain on his stomach was gone, no sign of a wound either. Sam and Dean gaped at each other and then to the blue-eyed angel who had joined them. Sam’s hand fell of Dean’s shoulder, more in surprise than anything else and Dean found himself firm on his feet.

“Cas you’re…back” Sam stated convincing himself along with acknowledging it. He rushed up to Castiel and hugged him.

Dean was still in shock. He stared down at his healed body and rose up on his toes slightly swinging back and forth to confirm that his feet were functional. He was alive. Once more, fate had swayed in an odd direction.

By the time he looked up at the Cas and Sam, they had come to him. “How are you Dean?” Cas asked, his eyes squinting a little, lips curved up in a small smile. Sam was grinning ecstatically, like he had witnessed a miracle. His eyes darted excitedly between Cas and his brother.

“I am…” Dean scanned the room one final time, suspicious of another cruel trick. The barn stayed unmoving, real. “fine” He concluded.

“I am glad” Cas replied courteously. He had picked a lot from the humans, yet here and there, Dean noticed monotony in the way he spoke, like a friendly butler that at the end of the day, knew his formal boundaries.

And while Dean was flooding with emotions, he missed this about Cas, this and everything else. He went for a hug and Cas embraced him. Dean sighed in relief and once assured that he wasn’t holding on to life, he was simply holding Cas.

One of their friends had lived, and it was also someone who deserved it the most, someone he had most wished had stayed.

‘I love you Dean’ His brain reminded the words to him, admonishing him for overstepping now that he had heard Cas say them. He moved back somewhat awkwardly. He eyes pointed to the floor, avoiding Cas until the thought went away. “So…Jack?”

“Of course.”

“Of course, yes, not as hands off as he had said huh” Dean mumbled, trying to joke then rolled his eyes when it didn’t land.

“Did you not want me to come back, Dean?” Cas asked, ever so oblivious.

“No-no…” Dean rushed to explain. “I thought I was going to die Cas. I am still—processing it all”

“Right, I know it’s been hard.” Cas addressed both of them. “But its fine now. Everything is okay” He was genuinely happy they could say that now.

Sam smiled wistfully and despite himself Dean also felt compelled to take a deep breath.

The sat inside the Impala talking peacefully between gaps of comfortable silence. The evening drew in, it got colder inside the car. Sam had chosen to drive but midway Dean regretted not driving himself. He wanted to feel himself behind a wheel. And he also wanted to distract himself from the thought that kept pestering him. He stole glances at the angel when he knew he wasn’t looking. Dean did not know to frame the question, hypothetically of course because he was never going to bring it up even if he did. It was pointless, what would Cas even think.

But Dean was…curious. If anything, he was dying to confront Cas over what he had meant earlier. They were parting forever, and Cas probably did not understand what his words implied. Perhaps that was why he used them so often. He wasn’t human after all, he had probably come to empathize with them, like he used his brothers. That’s what Dean and Sam were like to him…Brothers.

Somehow his explanation didn’t satisfy him. He didn’t understand his own reluctance to accept it either. The angels were superficial and ruthless with their own kind when they needed to be. Castiel was nothing like that, he had sacrificed himself for them so many times, on no one’s order and for no payback. He had done it because he _loved_ them.

Castiel loved them. Him and Sam. _Him._

He shifted at the thought gazing down at his knees and chewing his lips in anticipation. He looked up at the mirror and had to blinked away the when he caught Cas’s eyes.

This was supposed to be familial and brotherly, not give him butterflies. It had been making Dean fidgety ever since Castiel said those damned words and disappeared.

But He liked the feeling. The little lump in his throat, the way his breath hitched and he had to suppress his grin every time he tried to think about it. It was all physically pleasant to experience.

He had grown so used to dejection that he was acutely aware of his body now that things were different.

They eventually arrived at the airport and took a flight back to Kansas, not wanting to stay in a car too long.

Dean decided to drive back to the bunker and pulled up in the driveway. He was submerged in the familiar smell of leather and tile cleaners; he took it in slowly and went to the war room, propping down on the table. “Say we take a little break, get back in shape then back to work?” He suggested. “I mean Cas is back and he is all powered up again, we can use that?”

Sam shrugged and pulled a chair next to him. “I mean what’s the hurry?”

The bunker had never really replaced the cozy little living room where they worked with Bobby. It was better looking but impersonal, they had all thought that one day they would move on from it, hit the road and live in cheap hotels like usual.

But now for the first time, it felt truly like home. They shared a bear but really it was a supplement for proper dinner because the brothers were tired and sleepy. Dean’s limbs were sore and he was constantly stretching to keep himself awake. Sam sighed and left for his room quickly afterwards, nodding to him and Cas one last time.

“Oh well, I should leave too, you need rest.” Cas said putting down the bottle he decided to drink as a courtesy and turned around to disappear.

Dean almost asked him to stop but didn’t have something to say. Not something that wasn’t weird anyway.

Next morning, he woke up early. Sam was usually an early riser but seemed to have slept in for the day. Dean went to the kitchen rolling his sleeves up and smiling. He enjoyed that he had it to himself. The morning sunlight gently fell on the white tiles, the particularly domestic smell of this part of the bunker was soothing.

He made pasta, following a fancy recipe from the internet and paired it with wine. In the end, as he set the table, it looked overdone for breakfast but Dean liked it anyway. He closed his eyes and prayed to Cas and the within moments the angel appeared in the kitchen.

He was dressed in a short brown jacket with a tucked green shirt paired with black pants. Cas didn’t have to sleep so could have been anywhere. Who knew what Dean might have interrupted.

“Yes Dean?”

“I uh, made breakfast” Dean said.

“So, this is a social call” Cas figured out.

Dean grimaced. “Yes Cas, we are having normal breakfast because everything is fine now, remember?” He went to the table. “Sit”

“Oh” Cas did. “Where is Sam?”

Dean wanted to roll his eyes at that. “He is asleep, will probably be up late.”

“Oh well, is there something you want to talk about?” Cas asked helpfully, trying to ease them into the conversation as if it was something to worry about. Like usual. 

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “I…You don’t always have to be a solider of the heaven Cas, we are free now, can’t we just have little ‘social’ meet up just because we want to?”

Cas smiled and put a finger on Dean’s shoulders. “I am so happy that you are moving on Dean.” He said.

And for a moment, Dean was lost in the night blue eyes. “I…I am too.”

Fine, he had thought about this before, tried to spend more time with Cas, interact with him butthis was never what he had in mind. What was he doing? Three stupid _stupid_ words from Cas had him acting like teenage boy with a crush. And Cas was a man, Dean liked women, and so did Cas. His vessel at least. He himself was a celestial being with a true form larger than buildings and a voice that would pierce Dean’s eardrums. Dean couldn’t comprehend what a being like that would think of anything romantic.

 _Romantic._ Dean gulped, shoving his face with pasta to push the thought away.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, leaning close.

Dean jerked back and caught the angel by surprise. “Yeah I am ok Cas!” He held his hands up in defense and looked away. He had to sort through his emotions or he would keep acting like an awkward mess.

Cas shrugged and went back to eating. Dean bit into another forkf full and stared at Cas in between, trying to down it quickly to bring up his question.

“What is that smell?” Sam asked entering the kitchen. Damn it. Could he not wake up late this one time?

“I made breakfast, come eat it.” he said bored.

Sam approached the table. “Wait…’you’ made breakfast?”

“And what about it?”

“Nothing” Sam held up his palms. “Just surprised.” He scooped some of the food onto a plate and picked up a fork. “Eileen called, she is in Nevada, I’m going to go pick her up.”

“Eileen is alive?” Dean’s eyes widened.

“Yeah Dean, everyone came back.”

His mind went to Claire, Jody and Charlie. They had visits to make. “Hmm, you want us to come with you?” He offered halfheartedly.

“To get Eileen?”

“You know to stay safe or whatever.”

“No Dean it will be fine” Sam assured his brother, smiling at his typical behavior.

“Fine”

And it was just him and Cas again. Dean went back to eating methodically, disregarding different line of approaches he considered taking.

“Hey Cas” He started. “You uhh-” Cas rose an eyebrow. “When Anna fell-” Where had this come from. “She’d lost her grace; she’d essentially became human right?”

“Yeah” Cas answered once he had chewed his bit. “why do you ask?”

“Is that why she did everything, rebel, fall in love with me? Because she wasn’t an angel anymore?” Hell Dean, he couldn’t have been less obvious.

“Well” Cas went back to eating. “She rebelled first and then lost her grace so no, not everything.”

“But that _was_ why she was with me”

“Dean, love is complicated. You would think dealing with it becomes easier when you experience it so purely, so vividly but no, if anything it makes it a buttload harder.” He mumbled the last sentence.

“So, did she… love me?” 

“I don’t know, why do you ask?”

“I am just wondering if all angels feel similarly you know, if they…if you, for example, like with Meg and-” He trailed off, there was no other way of asking it. 

Cas let him struggle form to a sentence for a moment. Then he placed his fork down and turned to face Dean. “You want to know if I can love, Dean?” He asked, voice deeper.

Dean would have said something if a blade hadn’t come plunging towards Cas. He deflected it easily and jolted up from the chair to find its source. Dean was already on his feet going to the war room. He spun around searching and ran over to the broken-down door.

“Wait!” Cas called after him.

Dean turned to Cas when a masked figure leapt at him from under the table and grabbed him in a chokehold. He shoved his face at Dean’s neck smirking and baring his teeth. Cas launched himself at the vampire before he had a chance to hurt Dean and bashed his head against the table.

Cas was about to snap him dead when instead of getting up, the vampire aimed for his pocket and grabbed the angel blade. Cas blocked an attack by swishing out of the way and then him struck it to the side. Dean stood back up again and wrestled the vampire for the knife kicking and pushing to gain leverage.

The vampire headbutted dean and growled, fangs lengthening and eyes glowing red. Dean crawled backwards on his hands but it was gaining on him with speed, just then its head separated from the body in one neat stroke and flung to the side. Behind, Cas stood with a machete, breathing loudly. 

The headless body dropped to the ground with a thud, followed by the clanking of the blade. Dean simply sat there supported by his arms, breathing loudly, bulging eyes looking up at the angel.

“You want to know if I can be in love Dean?”

“Cas”

“You want to know if I have ever cared for someone so much, I gave them all my life, over and over again, just in the hope that they will be happy one day? You want to know if I did it all because that’s what angels do or I am really in love with you?” He moved closer to Dean and pulled him up by the arm like he was weightless to him.

He got up, forcing his breaths, feeling so small suddenly, so aware of a cosmic being next to him. An angel, billions of years old, who could snap him into pieces the moment he wanted. Who made him feel things he thought he could never feel again, and then for another man? Had he had accidentally ended up in one of Chuck’s alternate universes? Was he about to take it all away from him? Was this his real ending?

“Cas” He whispered, begging, he didn’t know for what, just begging, for something. Anything.

“I love you Dean” Cas pulled him close, arm around the small of his back and Dean’s heart thumped loudly in his ears, almost drowning Cas out. 

Cas leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and Dean let go, Cas could do what he liked, there wasn’t a thing Dean would refuse him as long they stayed just like this. Cas’s nose touch Dean’s, as the angel’s breath fell on his face, he closed his eyes.

And there they were. Cas’s lips pressed against Dean and time broke down. He was too numb to move but he tilted his neck, letting Cas hold his head and tug at his lips. He opened his mouth hoping Cas would take the hint.

And Cas delivered, oh he did. He shoved his tongue over Dean’s, the impact pushing him up against the table behind them and explored him thoroughly only breaking apart when they were both panting. Cas caressed Dean’s jaw with a thumb staring intently at his reddened lips for a second, Dean barely opened his eyes.

“Oh Dean” Cas kissed the side of his neck, nibbling very gently at the skin, pushing his face to side to get better access and Dean bent exactly as Cas wanted. That was all he wanted to do right now. _What_ _Cas wanted_.

The hand on his back dropped lower until it was resting on the curve of Dean's ass and Cas grabbed at him, pushing him forward, growling in Dean’s ear. Dean was looking shyly to the side, he sucked in air as he felt the grip on him. He tensed up slightly as Cas left his neck and untucked his shirt snaking a hand inside, his palm came to rest on Dean’s hip and he thought he would fall apart.

“I haven’t done this before” He said mutedly, hoping to God (and strictly avoiding any thought of Jack) that Cas would not take it as an indicator to stop.

“I know. Do you trust me?”

Dean nodded almost frantically, never moving an inch away from where Cas had placed him.

Cas cupped him from behind once more, rocking Dean forward against himself. He grunted but decided to pull back settling with a knee between his legs. He ran his hands up Dean's torso and pushed him onto the table. Desperately. he fingered Dean’s buttons open and kissed the nape of his neck, his hands touching Dean wherever they could, he ended up snatching the shirt off partially pushing Dean on his back but his legs still faced Cas.

Cas took his upper arm and forced it to the table until it connected against it and Dean was bending over. He froze, the glass was cold under his skin. His legs involuntarily spread a little, waiting for Cas. Cas leaned over him and nipped at the back of his shoulder blade dragging his hand down his back and then shoving it between his legs.

Dean cried out loud, throwing his head back, Cas took the opportunity and slid his arm under dean’s jaw, clutching his shoulder to maintain the position. Dean found his airflow restricting just slightly and if anything, it turned him on.

Cas was urgently palming Dean, kneading his ass and then moving to his crotch.

“Cas…Cas… _Cas”_ That’s all Dean could bring himself to say. His pants closed down on him, too tight now. He wanted them off.

Cas seemed to able to read Dean’s bodily reactions because immediately, he responded with clutching Dean’s waistband and snatching it down. Cold air hit Dean’s behind and he suddenly felt very naked. And very…very desperate.

Cas would be the first one to take him like this. The _only_ one to take him like this. He was Cas’s.

Cas's hand was back on Dean’s ass, holding tightly now that the fabric was gone. He leaned closed to Dean’s ear, inhaling. “Do you know how long I have wanted this Dean?”

He tightened his grip.

“You have?” Dean asked, hopefully. Had Cas been picturing him like this all along, _this_ is what he had wanted to do to him all this while? If Dean had been urgent before, words couldn’t describe how much he wanted the other right now. He pushed himself up against Cas. “Please” He begged shamelessly.

“Eager, Dean?” Cas asked punctuating it with a light spank.

Dean huffed and pressed right on. “Yes, so much.”

“Look at you” Cas tsked and licked his fingers wet, pushing them back between the other’s legs. The way Dean moaned and the way he looked; it was all Cas needed before he was carefully working Dean open.

“Cas” Dean exclaimed flexing his muscles at the first touch. Cas gently drove a thumbnail inside him.

“Ok?”

“Yes” 

Dean moaned through his shallow breathing, hands travelling back to hold the table on his sides, this way he could push himself up easier. Cas let him, doing his own thing with fingers, he slowly swirled around the rim of his hole, deepening further and further until he could move them in and out of Dean.

Meanwhile, with the other hand, he traced the side of Dean's face, closely ghosting up to his forehead and planted a small kiss there. It was an alien feeling embedded into a familiar one. Like his heart racing even as he simply looked at Cas. Or the euphoria he felt at being touched although he had been a million times before. Or the way Cas was relaxing his walls while he just lay there, compliant, and yet it felt good. 

When the fingers weren’t working for him anymore, he made a needy sound and rubbed his ass against Cas. Cas snickered behind him. Dean blushed at that but at least he got his way because soon after he heard the sharp sound of Cas’s zipper. He licked his lips, his legs almost threatened to go soft on him.

But Cas was back on top of him. Dean whimpered when he felt Cas’s cock pulsating against Dean’s ass. He spread his legs further. Several moments passed, when nothing happened and Dean was still going numb under the Cas, he made a complaining noise. “Come on”

“Oh, you are enjoying yourself, aren’t you Dean?” Cas asked, no sign of rush in his voice.

Dean pouted and then sighed exasperatedly. “Yes, Cas I am having blast down here now please move your feathery ass.”

Cas chuckled. “It’s your ass you need to be worried about Dean.”

Dean snuffed; all cheekiness gone. He snuggled his face against the chilly table add turned to look at the angel, eyes innocent, inquiring. Cas patted his hair, cupping his face and brushing his thumb over his cheeks. “Its ok.” He cooed. Dean nodded a little and turned his face back, waiting for Cas.

This time the angel was pitching himself up, aligning his cock against Dean’s hole. It made him clench instinctively but he relaxed, forcing his feet on the floor. Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders and pressed his fingers into them, sliding in inside inch by inch, groaning.

Dean winced ever so slightly and bit his tongue to not cry out. Cas steadied, letting Dean adjust and the drew himself out, his pace careful as before. He rocked back shallowly, maintaining it until Dean was comfortable and then went deeper, lowering his hands down to Dean’s hips.

Cas hastened up, partly because he was growing impatient and going by the sounds he was making, so was Dean. Dean yelped, jerking forward a little and then grabbing tightly at the table. “Don’t stop” he pleaded.

And that was all Cas needed before he was desperately rocking into Dean, digging his nails in his ass. “…Dean-” he grunted, cut short by his own movements. He needed Dean, needed him like he could start bleeding out again, like something bad was already at their doorstep.

And he needed Dean because his tight little ass felt so good. The way he writhed beneath him, the way he gave him his all. Cas shoved harder, growling, his self-control slipping away fast. He was pounding into Dean, eliciting moans and littles screams that only encouraged him further.

He curled his fingers in Dean’s hair, spinning his face to the side kissed him hungrily, teeth clashing and messy. He felt himself draw nearer, his rhythm breaking. Dean himself was close to the edge. And he had hadn’t touched himself yet. He tried to move his hand away from the table without which he was sliding forward every time Cas thrust.

He tugged at himself, letting Cas’s weight alone, keep him standing. “Uh…uh”

Cas kept going, his hand joining Dean's who whined at the contact. Cas took him in one firm grip, moving his hand so perfectly that other practically keened. “Cas-” He warned, squeezing his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Cas rolled his hips harder, Dean yelled his name again, the sound sending Cas over. He held Dean tightly, emptying himself inside him while Dean finished over his hand. In the end, they weren’t sure who came first, but they were both out of breath, Cas’s weight over Dean’s, pinning him to the table. Dean looked back at him, mouth slightly hanging open, eyes dark with pleasure.

“I love you Cas.” Dean heaved. “I love you too.” He blushed hard, lowering his gaze.

Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. This was perfect. It should have always been like this. Dean was so glad he had chalked up the courage to bring his question up the angel. But they didn’t have too long to dwell on the moment because Sam was pulling up in the driveway.

Cas leapt off him, collecting Deans clothes and throwing them at it. Dean sprung up and pulled them back on, staring horrified at the door. Cas tucked himself back in, wiped his hand over the vampires jacket where it wasn't soaking in blood and gritted his teach at the mess. He tried to look as composed as could manage.

Dean had loosely dawned everything, still looking disheveled, hair sticking everywhere. He patted them down and much as he could and quickly snatched his hand back when the door opened.

“Hey—uh” Sam entered, some groceries in hand and Eileen on the side. “What happened here?”

“Vamp” Cas pointed at the body on the floor.

Sam walked inside to inspect the scene and the severed head in the corner. “Looks like we didn’t get all of them.”

“We did now.” Dean shrugged, panting. The way they appeared; Sam could easily connect the dots if he wanted. He did look suspicious.

“Tough vamp huh?” He commented.

“Yeah. There uh—pasta still on the table. If Eileen’s hungry.” He turned to her and smiled. Distracted by the scene in front of her, she was almost caught by surprised.

“Yes—Yes, I am starving.” She answered, the smirk on her face as she left though did not look like it was about food. 

Shit. Dean grimaced and got of the table. The fact that he was on it at all was pretty difficult to explain.

“We haven’t eaten yet either. The vamp interrupted.” Cas told them.

“—Right” Sam said. “Come on then and wash your hands.” Sam answered. Cas’s eye blew comically wide. “There is blood on it” Sam pointed and quickly followed Eileen who was suppressing a laugh.

Cas sighed. At least they hadn’t been caught in the act. Dean’s cheeks were glowing read, lips pursed together to hide a smile. “Thank god for vampires.” He grinned.


End file.
